


Soft Sigh

by Vita_S_West



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, F/M, Ficlet, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sleepy Cuddles, sleepy flynn, soft day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vita_S_West/pseuds/Vita_S_West
Summary: As Flynn had said, their families were dead and they were alone… They had been alone. A soft evening after a rough day.





	Soft Sigh

**Author's Note:**

> here is a lil ficlet I wrote while taking a break from my long garcy fic. I hope you enjoy!!

The day drew to a close with a soft sigh from soft lips, something Lucy would not have thought possible several months ago. They had both been imprisoned, her by her own mother and him by the government. As Flynn had said, their families were dead and they were alone… They _had_ been alone.

Now they were free, underground and hidden, but free. The air in the bunker may have been stuffy from lack of circulation and prone to smell like harsh lemon scented cleaning products, but it was worlds better than the lavender and echinacea perfumes of Rittenhouse’s enclosed accommodations. To that day, soft floral scents made Lucy itch and feel anxious.

As Flynn’s head rested in her lap, her fingers trailed lazily through his hair. In the dimness of her room, the only sounds other than his sigh and their breathing was the faint hum of distant machinery, necessary to charging the Lifeboat and monitoring the Mothership. Lucy had turned off the overhead light precisely to avoid its fluorescent buzz, leaving only her bedside lamp to illuminate his serene features. Eyes shut, lips parted slightly, almost smiling, his turtleneck stopping short of a stubbled jaw that bore no tightness to it.

His breathing slowed steadily, with each of Lucy's gentle meanders through his hair. Flynn was drifting off to sleep, bit by bit. His softness after months of fury and fighting traces a smile on her lips. She would never have believed this calm was possible when she first met him, and now, here he was, calming her, lulling _her_ to ease.

The day, theirs travels through centuries, melted away with the setting sun. Lucy didn’t feel any of Flynn’s weight, even as he rested against her. Only his warmth, only his peace, as him melted into her. When his soft snore rustles the air, Lucy rests her hand on his head and slowly closes her eyes.


End file.
